Chatea's Wonderful Love Matching!
by Pond Ram
Summary: Krusty/Shiroe, SELF INDULGENT OC STORY. Chatea is the mother of Shiroe- Nah! Just kidding, she actually is just the 'acting' internet mother of the enchanter but just like every other fake mom, she wants his son's happiness. And maybe she also wants to embarrass Shiroe. Join Chatea as she tries (fails) to matchmake her 'son' and the D.D.D. guildmaster


**AN: /NERVOUSLY WRITES SELF INDULGENT BULLSHIT IM SORRY FRIENDS im sorry….. ive written an oc fic once again since I am the trashiest of all trash wwwwww**

**But no seriously this is a self-indulgent fanfic (bullshit) and I suggest you run away because I can assure you this probably wont be quality krusty/shiroe im sorry…. ;;;;**

**Also! The protagonist here is part of the south east asia servers and is a Filipino because the one who apparently owns the south east asia servers is a Philippine based company (at least according to wikia)! She will be joining the canon cast soon (you'll see how) I also have no idea how to timeline so gomen**

**i-i consider this self-indulgent because it has an oc. Im so sorry once again I promise I write quality fics—**

**lets get this over with….**

-/-/-/-

A young female that possible can't be older than fourteen stands in an open field. The wind brushes her shoulder chest length black hair as she clutches her dark blue staff. She grins, her brown eyes shining.

"I wonder where I am," She mutters airily, almost singing. The female isn't stupid, she knows that she is no longer in her own world judging by her clothes. Her clothes that she dreams of having yet cannot. A bright pastel orange skirt, almost opaque at the ends, that stops before the knees, white kitten thigh high socks that complements her skin tone well, a sparkly light blue cape with runes written on it, a long sleeved orange blouse that seems to have flower motifs around it, a gold necklace adorned with orange and blue beads and of course her dark blue staff even darker than the night sky but an orb that might have the same, if not more, power than the sun itself.

She walks forward, finding a lake nearby after fifteen minutes. Of course there was a pond here, this was her hometown and if anything the Half Gaia Project is correct in everything except distances, if this were the real world it would take her at least thirty minutes, she was thankful it wasn't like the real world.

She peers down the lake, grinning as she stuck out her tongue. There is a weird tattoo-ish emblem on it, indeed confirming that she isn't in her world anymore. Hell! She might not be even human anymore!

"_Tangina_!*" She swears almost happily, "_Ito yung mga bagay na nakikita mo sa anime!" _(This is the things that you see in anime!)

The female can't believe this! She might actually be in Elders Tale now! She grins to herself, "I wonder if he's on…" She summons her menu (which was actually easier than she thought) then checked her friend list. She scrolls down, taking note that some of her friends or schoolmates or family might also be in the same situation as hers. She finally found his name, colored in the color of green.

'He's on huh,' She thinks to herself, 'Good thing I checked the fairy ring schedule before logging in a while ago, now let's see here-Wait! The next travel to the Yamato server is like next month!_' _She sighs in defeat, oh well she has to level up anyways.

-/-/-/-

_A month later_

She grins with delight when she finally realizes that today is the probable day for her to get to the Yamato server! Now that she's actually a level 70, she might be able to handle the things the Yamato server throws to her pretty well. (Unlike when she was just a level 65, while being a Half Aviv and an enchanter was a good combo, she still was a bit weak)

Of course she'll miss her in real life friends and people that she actually knows, but- she desperately wants to level up.

She runs to the location of fairy rings, as fast as that one time she was chased by _askals_**. She ran and ran huffing once she finally gets to the fairy ring.

"_Sana tama info ko_," (I hope my info is right,) She mutters to herself, entering the fairy ring.

Then suddenly, everything turned black.

-/-/-/-

The female woke up, with her head hurting. She rubs the back of her head while trying to sit up straight.

"I'm never going to use fairy rings ever again." She sighs to herself, hoping that she ended up in the right place. She looks at her menu looking up to see the server screen.

"Yamato server – Akihabara"

She grins with delight; she's finally in the Yamato server! She brings up her friend list again, searching for a particular name. She taps on it and taps the telepathy communication icon. Good thing the telepathy communication thing exists, she can still talk to her friends in the Manila server she presumes. (She wonders why she just didn't call him in the Manila server, maybe because she wants to surprise him? Nah, she actually just forgot)

After the first ring…? Yeah, ring he picks up.

"Hello…? I didn't check who called so please state your name." A familiar voice fills her with happiness and comfort. Also maybe with annoyingness because wow, who forgets someone after one month? (And also maybe because her Japanese is a bit rusty after a month.)

"Really? One month of not talkin' and ya forget about your internet mom?" She grins as she hears the other splutter.

"Cha? That you?" He says in a flabbergasted manner which makes her grin even more.

"Who else would it be? It's me Shiroe, your internet mom Chatea."

"Holy shit! Cha it's you!" He says, voice with glee, "How come I never heard you were on? Are you in your server?"

"Nope! I'm in the Yamato server right now! Got lucky with the Fairy Rings." Chatea replies while walking to the market. "Also you might've never heard I was on because a certain son wasn't talking to me anymore…"

"Hey, hey I've been busy! And last time we've talked you told me you might not be on for a couple of months." He tells you in a faux defensive tone, "Also really? Incredible luck you got there ma'"

Chatea smiles at the nickname used by her 'son'. It's been so long since she has heard him say that, maybe five months?

"You didn't check your friendlist?"

"I didn't see your name."

"Huh I wonder, _teka_" (wait) She says scanning the market place, she scans the market place. Hopefully the Yamato server already knows the trick to prepare food with taste. She's so regretting herself for not picking the Chef subclass, but the allure of the Physician subclass was too much, it didn't help that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up too. "Where are you staying? I may need a place to crash for a while."

"Anything for my dear ol' ma." He chirps at Chatea. "Also tell me where you are, I'll go get you."

"Near a stall…?" She tells him as she smells the food. She buys one burger for herself, already unwrapping the burger for herself. "Crescent moon refreshment…?"

"Stay put, I'm gonna go get you." Shiroe tells her.

"Yes, yes." She airily sighs, while waiting for her 'son', she wonders why she picked the Enchanter class when she could've easily been a cleric. Perhaps it was because in every MMORPG, she always played a mage? Yeah, maybe.

She finishes her burger savoring the taste, and lines up again to buy tea. Chatea never liked tea with the exception of Iced tea, which is ironical since it is her namesake. She sips the hot beverage slowly, blowing in between. The aroma of the tea wasn't bad, although the tea itself was bland but still sweet. She quickly finished her cup and continued waiting.

After five minutes, she sees Shiroe, in his avatar. Well, he looked different from his avatar but there was some kind of air around him that made Chatea know that this is Shiroe.

She grins and runs to him, jumping at five meters to hug him.

"_Anak! _(child), I've missed you so much!" Chatea tells him, hugging him tightly. Shiroe's avatar is taller than Chatea so she really had to tip toe for her arms to reach his shoulder.

"Ma?" Shiroe asks, grinning by the sound of his voice. "You look like what I exactly had in mind!"

Chatea looks over his shoulder and sees a familiar-ish man in big armor and a female also two kids! She let goes of Shiroe and see that her height is just Shiroe's shoulders.

"Ma? These are my guild mates." Shiroe gestures to the people at the back. "One isn't here because he's shopping for ingredients, but majority are here."

She then views the people that accompany him. She looks at the familiar-ish man. Big armor? Probably a tank but there's only one tank that she knows well via Shiroe in the Yamato server but he went on hiatus because of wor-

"Naotsugu?!"

"Took you long enough!" Naotsugu ruffles Chatea's hair, "I see you still have this mother-son fetish going on for Shiroe."

"I see you still have this pervert aura around you." Chatea deadpans at him. Both of them grin at each other and high five each other. "You're back on? I thought work was-"

"Was," Naotsugu gently cuts her off, "Things started to slow down so I figured to check things out then- trapped inside a video game."

Chatea grins at Naotsugu before facing the female.

"Nice ta meet ya! I'm Chatea, an Enchanter!" Chatea offers her hand toward the female, "So you must be one of the people taking care of these two idiots I call my sons."

"Hey-hey! I never agreed to being your son!" Naotsugu chirps.

"I take offense to that ma," Shiroe says in faux sadness, "But if I was your son, then wouldn't it mean you're also an idiot?"

Chatea slaps Shiroe in the arm, grinning at him. "I'm sorry Shiroe, but you took after your dad."

"That's actually a believable idea since if I wasn't mistaken my dad is Souji-"

_SLAP._

"I told you not to talk about that one-time crush!" Chatea hisses at her 'son'. She turns her attention back to the female, "What's your name…?"

"Akatsuki! You must be the Lord's mother." The female bowed at Chatea, "I am honored to meet you."

"Lord…?" Chatea turns to Shiroe, as if asking for an explanation.

"I'll tell you later," He tells her. "I believe you still have two of my guild members to meet." He glances at the youngest guild members.

Chatea looked at them, and grinned.

"I can't believe you have kids already!" She squeals as she hugs the two, throwing the kids off guard. She lets go off them and faces them. "Alright kids, you can call me grandma or grandmamma! What are your names?"

"I'm Tohya!" The boy told Chatea, "This is my sis Minori."

"It's nice to meet you Chatea." Minori bows a little to the female enchanter.

"Now, now! You can call me grandma or grandmamma, as I said!" She grins at them, then looks at Shiroe with seriousness. "Who's the dad or mom."

"No one." Shiroe tells her flatly, "They're adopted."

"You're lying!" Chatea says, laughing a bit. "I know who's the other parent! It's the person you always told me about! What was his name? Krus-mmph!"

"Now, now ma." Shiroe grins a bit darkly, "If I were to keep your secret, you have to keep mine to right?"

Chatea grins at Shiroe, "You think that's gonna scare me? I thought you half of that stuff!"

"Alright then, do you want me to call him?"

"Alright then, do you want me to tell everyone about him?"

The two stares at each other, actually they glare at each other trying to make the other bend over. They glare at each other for a few more minutes, worrying Akatsuki for a bit when suddenly-

"Truce." They both said at the same time.

"Now I'm hungry again, can we eat?" Chatea tells the other, making Akatsuki squint at her and Naotsuge just sighs at her with Minori and Tohya a little bit confused.

Shiroe just laughs, "Come on ma, Nyanta is a good chef. You'll like him." He turns around and heads to the direction of their guild house. Chatea shrugs and follows him

"A binge eater as always aren't ya?" Naotsuge says, following them with Akatsuki, Tohya and Minori. "Still remember the old days when you were still teaching Shiroe how to be assertive at times. You paused an all time important raid, for food when you ate like ten minutes ago!"

"Hey! I had a good excuse! I was up all night!

-/-/-/-

*- swear word,

** street dog

**AN: end chapter? Let me know what you guys think wwww. I think this was a bit awkward but im still findin my bearings! wwww**


End file.
